ninja
by ninja13
Summary: KAKASHI HAS A WIFE WHAT!


Ninja 

Written by: Hannah Lovel

Team seven had just finished their mission to escort a prince from a far away land back home. And I bet you all know Naruto will get ramen and Sakura and Sasuke will go home but what about Kakashi? Where will he go? What will he do? Well it would be my pleasure to tell you.

After entering the village he went straight to the Hokage's office to report the mission.

"Hokage I would like to tell you that we passed our mission." Kakashi then shot one of his fake happy eyes and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

Kakashi lived in the Special Jounin apartments that are located on the other side of town from the Hokage's office. It might seem long but most Jounin could travel that in seconds. When he got to the building he started his journey to the second floor.

"Shi-Shi!" a girl with blueberry colored hair and wrappings covering most of her skin jumped into Kakashi's arms. She was more beautiful than a god her hair was almost to the floor (even in two high pony tails). Her eyes were a light lavenderish white color much like Neji's. She was wearing a miniskirt and a tight t-shirt. "You didn't die!" she cried

"Yeah, I wasn't allowed to die because then there wouldn't be anyone to tease you." Kakashi laughed. The two walked into his apartment and had a little "fun".

The next morning Kakashi had gone to the Hokage's office to receive his new mission for team 7. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura we're in a line and trying to be they're best.

"I'm sending an anbu who has been bored lately (because of her lack of mission) on this one with you." Tsunade gave Kakashi a smile, "and I think you might know her Kakashi." Kakashi was about to deny that idea when…

"Hokage I am ready for my mission." A girl wearing black pants and an anbu vest, her blueberry hair was tangled with kunai and shuriken and her face was covered with a mask, popped in front of them bowing to Tsunade.

"Kohana this is an ordinary mission like you used to go on so take off the mask and meet team 7."

"WHAT THE HELL! TEAM 7! OH MY GOD!" Kohana shrieked as she pulled of her mask and turned around to see, "Shi-Shi!" she leapt into his arms.

"Hey, what do you think their relationship is?" Sakura asked the two boys next to her.

"Sex buddies" they both said in unison.

"Ok now that you're all here. You are guarding an elderly man's home for three nights and days. He has had multiple ninja attacks this month. They don't know how advance the ninja are so I thought a person from every skill level of ninja would be appropriate. Starting with the combat lacking medical ninja Sakura Haruno, to the combat crazy with skill Naruto Uzumaki, the smart skilled fire style Sasuke Uchiha , the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake, and the second ranked ninja of all time Kohana Hatake .LEAVE!"

"Yes ma' am" and they were out the door.

"Wow, so were you really ranked second most skilled ninja of all time?" Sakura was acting like she had met someone famous.

"What? Oh no it was a joke." Kohana smiled at the young medical ninja.

"She is the best in the anbu."Kakashi chimed in.

"You don't look that good. I think it's a lie, I bet I could beat you." Naruto started to get a big head again.

"Fine I'll fight you. I will even use only one hand."

"No need to go easy I won't need it"

"You might need it, baka. The top anbu before her was my dad and it would take a lot to beat his record." Sasuke gave him an evil smirk.

"Just don't kill him." Kakashi was the only one who remembered the mission, "And let's make it quick."

They went to an open field two miles out of the village and set up one facing the other. Naruto got a kunai out while Kohana disappeared into the trees behind her.

"Hey, little wind ninja. I'm right here why don't you strike? I can see you but you can't see me, Can you?" Kohana's voice seemed to come from everywhere.

"Cutting wind no jutsu!" two huge blades of wind popped out of nowhere and broke Naruto's left arm.

"Fuck, she broke my arm." Naruto screamed in pain.

"Naruto, don't move I'll help you." Sakura rushed to his side.

It took two tries but Naruto was fixed and the group was on their way. They were set up with Kakashi in the back, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and led by Kohana.

They traveled two hundred and seven miles before meeting their destination on the other side of the largest mountain east of the village. When they arrived the old man greeted them and brought them into his large house.

"WOW, I can see why someone wanted to rob you; this house is beautiful!" Sakura sang at her first glimpse of the house.

"I know its much bigger then my house!" Naruto stated while looking at the grand stair case.

"It's even bigger then my house was." Sasuke said (with his I don't really care voice) while looking at a large painting.

"Hey now that I think about it you two have the same last name." Naruto turned around and pointed at Kakashi and Kohana who had just sat down across from the old man.

"Oh, yeah, well. I guess no one's ever found out before but why don't we all step out for a second." Kohana said and they quickly left the house leaving Kakashi to explain the plan to the customer. "Ok now that we're outside. I'm married to Shi-Shi."

"WHAT, THERE IS NO WAY KAKASHI COULD GET SOME ONE AS PRETTY AS YOU! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?" Sakura yelled in shock when a hand covered her mouth.

"Shut up, Baka. Marriages between Ninja, especially anbu are very dangerous and most time secret. So if there where ninja out there with a grudge agenst them, well they just got Kohana's weakness, Baka." Sasuke let go of her mouth and Sakura shut up real quick.

"That's correct and the exact reason I don't tell people. But I can't use my maiden name so I'm stuck with the chances of people finding out." Kohana then pointed to her eye. "I wonder if you could guess that to. I do have a certain eye color."

"You have the same eye color as Hinata and Neji. So you must be a Hyuuga. Does that mean you can use Byakugan?" Naruto was the first to realize.

"Wow, do Neji and Hinata know?" Sakura questioned.

"No, they don't" Kohana lowered her head, "yeah I guess marrying a man your parents don't approve of gets you shunned. No matter how much you fucking love the man." Tears streamed down her face, "And no matter how fucking long you've known them." A few seconds past, "I'm going to go inside, as you could see that's a touchy subject."

Back-story

Kakashi and Kohana were class mates when they started at the academy when they were eight. Kakashi was average and had girls crushing on him but Kohana excelled in all aspects and despite her beauty no one talked to her.

Kakashi often stayed after to train while Kohana stayed to train him. They grew to become great friends but Kohana would avoid him in class she didn't want people to hate him as well. But it became obvious that no matter what; they would love Kakashi. He surpassed everyone- excluding Kohana- and often times he got into fights with other kids badly injuring the component.

Kohana was ten when she became a Genin and one without a team. The third Hokage trained her himself and sent her on missions with fresh Chuunin until her class in school graduated and she was sent on missions with deferent squads; mostly Kakashi's. *wink wink*

When she was twelve, she passed the Chuunin exam along with Kakashi. They trained together when they weren't on missions. After training they'd eat together- and as you assume they became an inseparable couple- then they went their separate ways.

When she was thirteen, her family (the Hyuuga clan) kicked her out for refusing to break up with Kakashi and she ended up having to live on her own in a one room apartment much like Naruto's.

Two years later the Village assigned a new Hokage and he dubbed her as a Jounin.

When she was nine-teen Kakashi married her and they both became part of the anbu.

Kakashi was assigned a team three years later.

-end-

"Night fall's in two hours." Kakashi walked through the door as Kohana was wiping her tears and heading inside. "Kohana, you know when you tell someone one thing, you don't have to tell them another. My god this is the second time this has happened and I gave you the same lecture before." Kohana started to cry again and he pulled her into a hug. "Ok, well Kohana and I will be stationed close to the house to fight stronger ninja that get past you. Sakura will hide in the woods to give medical help. Sasuke and Naruto will be about two miles down the road on either side of the house to stop weaker ninja. So move out."

No ninja showed up that night or for three weeks after and they only had a week left and they were sure the enemy knew they were there. The last week was planned to become a relaxing week since they had failed by default anyways.


End file.
